Azusa's Boyfriend?
by Azusa DeNeko-chan
Summary: Pacar Azusa? Hal yang berawal saat Taiga seorang murid SMA 3  yang mulai jatuh cinta pada Azusa saat melihat konsernya di Tokyo


Halo mina!

Ini FanFict pertama saya di sini,  
>dengan kata lain saya users baru! XD<p>

Maaf ya mina kalo jelek, O iya, panggil

saja aku Azusa ya! Gak usah banyak bacot dach!

Go to the story!

**Azusa's Boyfriend?**

**Disclaimer: K-ON yang pasti bukan bikinanku**

**Genre: Friendship, romance, comedy XD**

**Warning: zuper aneh, GaJe, miss typo, DLL~ #GEPLAKK!**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! DON'T READ, DON'T LIKE!

NO FLAME!

Happy RnR X3 (Readers: perasaan tuh mood dia cepet berubah-ubah.. ==')

Chapter 1

**Go To Tokyo!**

"Ayumu! Cepat donk!"

"Iya-iya! Sabar donk Taiga-Senpai!"

"Kita mau telat nich!"

"Maaf-maaf! Aku kesiangan!"

"Kenapa aku harus memiliki adik sepertimu sich!"

"Huh, jangan mengejekku!"

_**Taiga Pov **_

Namaku Yamashita Taiga, panggil saja Taiga, aku akan pergi ke

Tokyo hari ini dan meninggalkan Hokkaido. Aku dipindahkan ke sana

oleh sekolahku dengan beasiswa, tapi aku tidak pergi sendiri,

Yamashita Ayumu adikku juga dipindah'kan ke sana! Dia itu kadang

cerewet, itulah yang bikin aku sebal! Di Tokyo aku akan masuk SMA 3

dan adikku itu akan masuk SMP 2.

Sesampainya adikku dan aku bersama orang tuaku di sana, kami berpamitan, sedih juga sich meninggalkan orang tuaku, coba dech kamu lihat Ayumu, dia sampai nangis tuh! Ayumu juga kadang-kadang cengeng, tapi menurutku lumayan sering kulihat dia menangis

Yah.. Setelah berpamitan, kami'pun berangkat.

Di pesawat Ayumu masih saja menangis, aku lelah dengar tangisannya!

"Hei! Bisakah diam? Berisik tahu! Ganggu orang-orang!"

"Huwaaa aku gak mau pisah dengan ayah dan ibu.. hiks"

"Bukannya kamu mau mencari cowok di sana?"

"Hee? Ah! Kau benar Taiga-Senpai, arigato!"

"Iya-iya"

Huuh, anak ini merepotkanku saja

**-Malam hari-**

Ah! Aku sudah melihat Tokyo! Baiklah, harus segera bangunkan Ayumu, tadi siang dia tertidur. Beruntung sekali dia tertidur, atau tidak aku pasti sudah gila dengan tangisannya walau Cuma sampai siang atau sore

"Hei! Bangun tukang tidur!"

"Ngg..? Hoaahm.. Iya-iya.. Ngantuk.."

"Dasar Ayumu!"

"Senpai, kita tidur di mana?"

"Di apartemen yang sudah ayah dan ibu pesankan"

"Ok dech!"

Sesampainya di apartemen kami'pun makan, bercanda sebentar lalu tidur di ranjang masing-masing

-Keesokkan paginya-

"Taiga! Bangun!" Ucap Ayumu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku

"5 menit lagi.."

"Gantian dech aku yang bangunin Taiga"

"Ngantuk.. 10 menit lagi dech.."

"Hei bangun donk!"

"…"

(Author: Hoo, di cuekkin si Ayumu XD)

"Hei, sudah jam setengah 7, kamu udah kesiangan, aku pergi du.."

WUUUUSSHHH!  
>segeralah aku mandi, makan dengan zuper cepat<p>

(Author: wkwkwkwk XD|Readers: Author muncul mulu, gangguin cerita =3=|Author: maaf QnQ)

**Author POV**

Di kelas Taiga dihindari karena dia bersikap pendiam dan mukanya kadang seram. Tapi sebenarnya Taiga orang baik, nah.. Ada 1 anak yang ingin mendekatinya.

"Halo Taiga-san, namaku Yamamura Shinichi, tapi kamu bisa panggil aku dengan sebutan Shin" Ucap Shin ramah

"Terserahlah.."

"Hei, apa kau memainkan sesuatu? Kalo aku main bass"

"Aku gitaris."

"Oh iya? Keren!"

"Hei, kita bisa buat band! Hmm.. Tapi namanya apa ya.."

"Baru aku mau bilang itu.."

"Ahahahaha"

2 siswi yang melihat ke akraban Taiga dan Shin langsung saling berbisik..

"Hei, ternyata Taiga-kun itu ramah ya kalau kita dekati"

"Iya, Shinichi-kun juga pantang menyerah ya!"

"Hahahahaha"

_**Taiga POV**_

"Hei Taiga! Aku ada kabar lusa ada konser band dari sekolah Sakuragaoka lho! Mau ikut gak?" Ajak Shin

"Aku sich mau, tapi adikku gimana?"

"Ajak saja dia! Eh, kamu punya adik?"

"Iyalah! Namanya Ayumu."

"Oh, ahahahahaha!"

"Eh, aku pulang dulu ya.."

Aku dan Ayumu'pun pulang..

"Hei Ayumu, lusa nanti ada acara gak kamu?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Soalnya ada konser band dari sekolah Sakuragaoka, kamu mau ikut gak?"

"Ngg.. Gak usah dech, aku ada acara sama teman baruku"

"Ok dach"

-2 hari kemudian..-

"Hei, Ayo Taiga! Acaranya udah mau mulai!"

"Oh ya sudah, ayo cepat!"

"Kamu punya sepeda motor?"

"punya"

"Kalo gitu kita ke sana pakai itu aja! Aku juga punya, kamu ikuti aku ya!"

"Iya-Iya!"

Kami'pun ke sana dan mendengarkan banyak music dari band itu..

**-Selesainya..-**

"Wow, walau mereka cewek ternyata permainan mereka keren" Ucapku sebari jalan santai

"Ya, aku paling suka si vokalisnya!"

"Kalau aku sich gitarisnya. Eh, namanya siapa?"

"Gitarisnya? Oh kalo itu sich namanya Nakano Azusa"

"Azusa ya.. Imut juga ya.." Ucapku pelan

"Eh.. Apa?" Tanya Shin yang tak mendengar perkataanku

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Ucapku sebari terus berjalan

-o0o-

**To Be Continue..**

Gimana mina? Reviewnya ditunggu ^w^

Ingat ya semuanya.. No flame!

Hm.. GaJe? Kalo GaJe maaf yach..

Wkwkwk, aku buat FanFict pertama juga ini masih pagi buta


End file.
